<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walk Through the Valley by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194605">Walk Through the Valley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloodvines Arc, Brainwashing, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Parental Puffy, Parental awesamdude, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, The Crimson, They live in the desert now baybee, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), awesamdad, more characters but they aint tagged fam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Crimson spreading over the SMP, the Egg incubating, and people being hunted down, Sam and Puffy decide to take Tommy and Tubbo and run away from the danger, as far as they can.</p><p>Danger, of course, follows.</p><p> </p><p>(Will be taken down if any CC wants it deleted)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CaptainPuffy &amp; Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Noah | Foolish Gamers, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eviction Notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>5AM and I promise next chapter will be longer than this orz<br/>Anyway for the time being I'll pretend Canon doesn't exists because I want found family crumbs and by God I'll have them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>L’manberg is gone, the SMP is quiet, inhabitants slowly trying to regain autonomy and hope after Doomsday and after the last battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plants grow, buildings are built, the stations change just like always as snow gives away to make place for fresh sprouts bathed in spring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red bulbs peek from between cracks of stone, between grass blades, between brittle obsidian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The SMP isn’t quiet for long.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy can sometimes-- sometimes, still hear macabre whispers in her head, an otherworldly voice hissing and spitting, promising hope and freedom and riches, anything her heart might desire at any point in her life. The taint the Crimson left behind is cruel and stagnant, but grows smaller and smaller with each passing day, enough to the point she can shake the thoughts, silence the voice, refuse Bad and Ant’s saccharine smiles and promises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Bloodvines grow around the SMP, steadily, curling around the buildings or downright overtaking them, red flowers with golden leaves bloom from them, vines weeping down towards the earth and staining the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is beautiful, in a twisted sense. Puffy sees the vines and the snide voice tries to whisper before she can ruthlessly stamp it out of her head, stomach recoiling at the sight, face twisted in a grimace. She’s not going back to the Bloodvines, to the ‘Egg’ that incubates in the enthralls of the mines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never again. Not after Bad and Ant’s betrayal, not after Skeppy’s corruption, not after planning against Tommy and not after trapping Sam in a cage of obsidian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sheep hybrid makes her way towards her house, suppressing the scream and shudder as she steps over the vines in her lawn and the ones that made way inside her home. Barrels are emptied, a beacon is deactivated. Green bean sits on her shoulder after gentle words. She can’t stay anymore, the Crimson covers the inside of her home like a grim garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy swallows her nerves, tearing the vines covering the Prime Path in front of her house, making her way towards Tommy’s home-- the small dirt hut so dangerously close to the Crimson’s reach. She sees the building site in the distance, and a grim realization hits her when she sees the seedlings around the hotel; vines growing, wrapping around quartz blocks and redder than the concrete used for the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns around-- not before peeking inside Tommy’s home, noticing the teenager isn’t there and sighing with thin veiled relief. She knows where to find him, or so she thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam is still rather weak after being trapped in the Egg’s room for hours. His arms are bandaged, scarred, flesh still tender after the treatment of healing potions. His body shakes less now, but there’s a jitter he can’t help at times, like the shudder of a bad memory trying to resurface every now and again before being pushed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy frowns at this as she walks inside the creeper hybrid’s base, but doesn’t comment about it, storing the information for later, for a safer place. Tommy and Tubbo are a bit farther away, playing with Fran and scratching her behind the ears as the wolf pants excitedly, Tubbo’s curled horns serving as a perch for Green bean. Their quiet giggles are balm on frazzled nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam, we have to go.” She starts in a whisper, not  willing to get the teenagers into a conversation like this, not at the moment. “It’s spreading too quickly. It got into my home Sam, into the construction site! It’s too risky,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Sam replies, voice tired and soft and grim. “I know Puffy, I got Tommy here yesterday, we saw the seedlings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Been here since morning. Snowchester is...is too close to the mainland.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both adults stay quiet for a few seconds, thinking about the compromised land, about the ruined homes and the danger running rampant on the SMP.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to go,” Puffy repeats, even quieter than before. Her belonging are with her, there’s nothing she’ll miss in her now overgrown house. “Far from here, away from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving the kids behind,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not leaving them behind,” The sheep nods, both of them glance at the teenagers, the spark of protectiveness flickering to life again. “They’re coming with us. They have to come with us, we can’t leave them here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They refuse to let Tommy and Tubbo near the Crimson, near Bad and Ant’s hold. They’ve fallen for it, once, it wouldn’t happen to them if they could help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, Tubbo! Come here for a sec,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both teens snap at attention, expressions calm but eyes wary. They aren’t stupid nor blind, and pick up inmediately on the waryness of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up big man Sam? Puffy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam swallows, forces a smile on his face just as Puffy does so too, and their attention shifts completely towards the youngests inside the bunker. “Something...something has come up,”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes nearly an hour to convince the teens to leave with them, which is less than what they had originally expected. Tommy shouts and curses and Tubbo tries to refute as well, but the point is futile and the four know this, the fight is lackluster and mellow, but for the safety of everyone, they concede its good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo are still pretty young, they still hold tight onto memories and cling to the last shreds of their home-- Tommy to his small hut, Tubbo to Snowchester, but both can see the imminent danger crawling towards them in red-clad flowers, and both feel the heaviness in their bones at the thought of another war to fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They share a look that neither Sam or Puffy understand, a simple look, and both remember the Crimson chamber, the incubating egg, the coldness in Bad and Ant’s swords and the fake sweetness in their voices. They shudder, grasping each other's hand for comfort without having to voice it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All my important things are in my enderchest,” Tommy mumbles after a few tense minutes, voice wary but willing, nodding slowly towards the hybrids. “I’m free to just go and fuck off somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go to Snowchester and get my things” Tubbo mutters, voice less defeated but tired, worried. “I’ve got to tell the others, I don’t live in Snowchester alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam nods, and before Tommy can offer, he speaks, “I’ll go with you, for safety.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go Sam,” Puffy interrupts, gently shoving his shoulder. “You need to rest for a bit before we go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are we leaving?” The blonde teenager asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today at night, or tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo gathers his things, Puffy helps. The cold weather isn’t something that bothers either of them, stashing away the things needed isn’t hard at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve sent a message to Jack Manifold to take care. He has a place to stay far from here, and is taking Fundy and Slimecicle with him.” Tubbo begins, stashing away his communicator with a slight frown on his face. “I haven’t got a hold on Foolish, but I sent a message towards the comune’s board so he should’ve seen it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy smiles, small and soft. “I’m sure he’ll be okay, Tubbo. Let’s get back to Sam and Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nods, following the sheep hybrid towards the nether portal a few ways off from the island. Snowchester remains empty and silent, snow falling gently on the perpetually wintery biome as tendrils of red crawl from between the trees.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Land of Sand and Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Safety can be a desert temply built by a God himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Tubbo and Puffy leave for Snowchester, Sam and Tommy make sure to sweep the bunker for useful things to store into enderchests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam’s home is largely more machinery than furniture, redstone dust and gunpowder covering bits of iron, wires and wooden chests serving as storage. Food and commodities aren’t scarce, but they’re still a pain to sort through between ores and tools to the point they have to empty double chests just to pick at seeds and wool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no much chatter between them, focusing on grabbing anything remotely helpful and putting it aside. The sound of Fran’s claws against the tiled floor is the only thing that breaks the eerie silence, alongside her gentle panting once she lays down besides the currently empty chest, tongue lolling to the side. Green Bean sleeps in a perch, head tucked under a wing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much for the stupid hotel,” Tommy mutters after a few seconds, staring at the red dye that poured from the wooden chest. Sam can see the grimace on his face, the telltale of frustration and grim acceptance in Tommy’s azure eyes. “Bet it’s overrun by that dumb fucking egg by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam doesn’t comment, he and Tommy had seen the vines around the hotel, the seedlings now blooming in the quartz pillars and concrete walls. No matter how many times ‘Sam Nook’ helped snipping away at the vines and burning them in a blue pyre, they would always regrow, bigger than before and redder than blood itself. Even so, Sam is grateful the vicious plant life had grown into the building site of the hotel, and not Tommy’s house barely a bit away from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that it would help much, or it was a good thing. The Bloodvines were spreading unto the Prime Path, crawling towards the hill to Tommy’s house ever so slowly. A day or two more, and they would be over the blonde teen’s home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still have your diamonds,” Sam says after a while, the creeper hybrid storing away pumpkin seeds and sugar cane. “I’ll give them back once we’re safe. I never finished the hotel anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy pauses, opens his mouth to say something but closes it shuts after a second, thinking, “..It’s fine. We could like, make a new hotel somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want, Tommy.” Sam nods at him, and Tommy offers a small smile that slips away in a second’s notice. “Big Innit Hotel. Safe house away from the Egg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Safehouse for everyone, for a certain amount, of course!” The blond grins, a sharp smile that gets a laugh out of the creeper hybrid. It almost reaches his eyes, it’s almost believable he’s alright with it. “Yeah! I like the sound of that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Capitalism never sleeps,” The creeper hybrid jokes, and Tommy bust outs a toned down version of his usual laugh. He can see the teenager is obviously upset, but chooses not to point it out, not now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They store almost everything, at the end of the day; seeds, food, cloth and tools. Diamonds and gold are stored inside enderchests, netherite at the very bottom of it for ‘emergencies’ only. Sam’s spare netherite armor makes it inside the chest alongside a few redstone blocks ‘just in case’. Enchanted books pile themselves down as well. Iron being kept in blocks at the very top, five stacks in Sam’s enderchest, two in Tommy’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only when Sam’s hands start to shake do they stop, the hiss of pain is very creeper-like and Tommy is by his side in a second, staring at the bandaged appendage with worry. “You alright, Big man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sam nods, almost in reflex. He’s lied about pain before, for the sake of the teenagers under his roof. Puffy saw right past him, of course, but right now the flare of pain is more discomfort than hurt, and the man can grit his teeth and push it aside. “The skin is stretching. Not painful, but still uncomfortable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy nods, silent. Neither wants to think why the flesh in Sam’s arm is missing, why the shiny, pink scars are littered there after a healing potion that should’ve taken care of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach churns.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy and Tubbo return to the bunker nearing night. Stray mobs begin to creep closer once the doors close, and the adults decide to wait until sunrise before making their move towards their next destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy notices the emptied chests, the way bags are ready and ender chests are secured. Sam’s bunker, while still filled with machinery and storage, feels oddly empty now that they’ve made their minds to move away, there’s no gears turning or redstone ticks anymore to signal activity, it’s clear they have been deactivated or even destroyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sleep in separate rooms, minus Tommy and Tubbo, who decide to share George’s old room, leaving Sapnap’s for Puffy. The sheep hybrid doesn’t sleep right away, and stays in the main area of the bunker alongside Sam as he idly pets Fran’s head with one hand, the other fiddling with inventory for what feels like the fourth time in an hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” She asks, taking a seat next to Sam on the floor. The wolf on his lap stirs awake, laying its head on Puffy’s leg after a second. “Sam?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, just checking everything is there,” The creeper hybrid replies, “we’re not coming back, I just need to make sure I’m not missing anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want me to double check the storage room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I can do that in a bit, it’s fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam is nervous--or rather, anxious, to leave. Puffy doesn’t blame him, the Blood Vines creeping closer to them and the whispers of the crimson threatening to echo inside their heads when coming too close in contact to the red flora. Sam’s energy is used on double and triple checking everything that has already been set, the nervous drum of his fingers is telltale of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t,” the sigh that escapes him sounds defeated, “I just can’t be still, not now. It feels like there’s gunpowder in my lungs and just, anything can ignite at any point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sheep hybrid doesn’t understand, not completely, but nods her head all the same. “I’ll keep you company then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy’s answer is a smile, scratching Fran behind the ears. Sam goes back to checking the mostly emptied storage once again, mumbling under the mask. They stay like that for a while, hours probably, before sleep overtakes them. They lay on the floor, shoulders tense even while trying to rest for a few hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fran wakes them up, licking at their faces as dawn breaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The last goodbye to the bunker is rather quiet, redstone dust floats lazily in the morning air, a distinct echo inside the now slightly barren home Sam leaves behind. The hybrid closes the automatic door tightly, locking it down to his signature alone and ultimately sealing away what had been his home in the SMP. Tommy and Tubbo stay strangely quiet out of respect as Puffy activates the nether portal a bit off ways from the site.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get moving,” Sam herds the teenagers, each of them carrying something with them, bags, tools and weapons. “We’re not coming back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re all dressed lightly per Puffy’s suggestion, Tubbo leaving behind his Snowchester gear and once again having on his signature green shirt, Tommy’s sleeves are rolled up as they step into the Nether. And even Sam and Puffy undergo their usual coats. Everyone still wears armor, making sure to keep the gold greaves on them so as to not alert the piglins they might encounter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Nether is unreliable hot, as always. The lava bubbles and spits around and under them, a dangerous dance that Sam makes sure to herd Tommy away from once he stares at it for a few seconds too long. Fran pushes his legs away from the edges and whines slowly. No one comments on it for Tommy’s sake, and the way his eyes land ahead make it clear he’s at least grateful for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo steps closer, Green Bean tucked away in one of his pockets and cooing softly as Puffy leads the way. Tommy inches his head towards his best friend, sharing a questioning look and hesitant smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No words are exchanged, but they understand the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam makes sure to cut away at the vines from the Nether Wart trees that reach a bit too close to them. The piglins nearby stare at them, their gear, and turn an uninterested eye away from the group. The creeper hybrid gently shushes Fran as her hackles raise, willing the wolf to walk forwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Tubbo finally asks, anxiously looking around. The piglins nearby snort at him. “I don’t think we’re near the hub.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going near the hub,” Puffy replies, earning a confused look from the teens and a sigh of relief from Sam. “The portal we’re going for is a bit off ways, but nowhere near the hub.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re out of SMP territory?” Tubbo and Tommy share a look and a grimace, but the glint of relief is noticeable in their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Just follow and stay close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s easy to do so, after all, safety in numbers was a good strategy in a place like the Nether. Puffy leads the way as Sam stays behind them, both clad in netherite, almost a protective formation around the teens as they walk forwards. They do notice, of course-- said formation had been used time and time again back when L’manberg was still a newborn nation and help a sparkle of hope, when the wars were less bloodshed than now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a bittersweet memory, and the teens fall into the old routine born from war; staying alert, weapons at the ready. An unbreakable habit by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only after nearing an hour, sweat pouring down their foreheads, does something clicks in Tubbo’s head. The faint spark of recognition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” The brunet says, eyes looking around the landmarks he’s seen before in the netherrack. “I know this place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured you would.” Sam says gently, Puffy smiles at Tommy’s confused look before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy smiles at the looks of confusion from the teens, organizing obsidian into a familiar pattern before igniting a fire with a flint and steel. The portal’s purple light appears, and from beyond it, they can almost see what’s on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It should be daytime still.” The sheep hybrid hums, taking a daring leap through the portal. “C’mon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo share a look, the unease on Tommy’s face recedes as Tubbo smiles. “I know this place, don’t worry Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both go through, Fran barks after them before going through the portal herself. Sam takes one last look behind him, at the netherrack cracking around him and the dust from the forest before going in himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweltering heat greets them, sandy dunes as far as the eye can see and a sky so blue, untainted by the Crimson’s atmosphere. Tubbo cheers, recognizing the nearby desert village from many months ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is where I got sand for the Ocean Temple! This is so far from the SMP I had to take hours in the nether to get here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy huffs, wiping sweat from his forehead and looking around. “Not to be a downer, but this is kind of a shit place to live in. A desert? Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could stay in the village! I know there are empty houses around and…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy giggles quietly, tying her curly hair behind her as Sam swaps out his pickaxe, breaking the obsidian portal down to nothing. “No need, I know of a place already, for a while now, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that is…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sheep hybrid points somewhere to the west. Both teenagers squint their eyes, trying to see whatever the woman was trying to point at them; barely, in the distance, they notice a beam of light reaching for the skies. The clear telltale of a beacon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right over there. C’mon, shouldn’t be long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Their destination is something no one was ready for. Not even Puffy, and she had been the one around the area the most. Sand dunes give way to a more levelled ground are, sandstone and lime under their feet as they walk through a clearly man-made road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the distance, the imposing statue of a two-headed snake greets them. Behind it, an even taller statue made from obsidian and blackened stone, a sun-kissed halo behind its head, guarding the entrance to what could only be described as a palace or a temple made from sandstone and gold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaaaaaat?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo openly gape at the structures, taking in the grandeur of it all and excitedly pointing at the statues, the sphinx and pyramid in the distance. Sam whistles lowly, impressed beyond anything. Puffy stays wide-eyed, looking at the temple with disbelief and a wave of pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa Puffy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shout breaks everyone from their trance, a shape throwing itself towards the shorter woman and earning a startled gasp before Puffy breaks in laughter, hugging back the young Totem God as Tommy and Tubbo squeak in protest before seeing who it is embracing the Captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Foolish!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo feels relief at seeing the man again, away from the now abandoned Snowchester. Tommy’s expression is one of confusion and slight annoyance, and Sam simply smiles at the duo. Fran trotters happily towards the water fountains at the entrance of the temple as Green Bean decides its stay in Tubbo’s pocket has been too much, flying towards the water as well. Foolish doesn’t seem to mind the animals currently drinking and bathing in the pristine fountains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you said you were coming over, I didn’t think it would be so soon!” Foolish exclaims, a grin on his face as his emerald eyes shine under the sun. “I was just finishing some parts of the temple, too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finishing? Son! Do you even sleep Foolish? Last time I was here you had just started the towers, now there’s an entire pyramid and a sphinx!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foolish makes a so-so hand teeter, and Puffy playfully slaps his shoulder. “Honestly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Totem God laughs lightly, and just then notices the group as a whole. “Oh, hey guys! Been a while!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One hell of a while to be honest.” Sam sighs, smiling under the mask. “You really weren’t kidding about that temple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If anything, I’m a man of my word,” Foolish says solemnly, before turning towards the youngests of the group. “Hey Tubbo, Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Foolish, glad to see you’re okay,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I be?” He blinks, Tubbo’s smile falls a little, but before he can continue Foolish turns towards Tommy. “You mugged me for flowers, once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy splutters, Sam coughs to hide a laugh as Puffy giggles quietly, “I needed the dye, dickhead! You said you had lots of poppies!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I do,” The Totem nods, then grins, sharp and toothy. “They’re decorating the temple rooms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you motherfu--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Puffy interrupts, and her voice while still amused, sounds tired. “I know you said people could stay over the temple. I’m hoping that offer still stands?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course pops,” Foolish blinks owlishly at his mother, confused. “You guys can stay as long as you’d like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it’s like a weight has been lifted from everyone’s shoulders at that. The wave of relief doesn’t go unnoticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did...something happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of. Yes. Can we talk inside?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foolish nods, and herds the group towards the pyramid. Tommy and Tubbo still marvel at the structures, as do Sam and Puffy, commenting on the towers and sphinx statue guarding the entrance. Fran walks happily by Sam’s side. A parrot perches itself on Puffy’s head, feathers wet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I'm aware I made Sam yeet from the SMP territory while Dream is still in prison and he's the warden. Yes this will be addressed in next chapters, I swear I have a plan--<br/>Oh and same goes for the rest of the SMP members, trust me from Eggpire to Dream Team to Antartic Syndicate.</p><p>Right now I just want found family crumbs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>